wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Limit 2011
Over the Limit (2011) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on May 22, 2011 at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. It was the second Over the Limit event. Eight matches took place during the event. Event summary Brie Bella vs Kelly Kelly Tens of thousands of devout followers the world over were anticipating the arrival of an apocalyptic doomsday that never arrived. No, not the Rapture. We’re talking about Kharma, the braided behemoth, whose obsession with Kelly Kelly has reached ominous levels. During the Divas Title Match, pitting the blond beauty against current champion Brie Bella, Kharma cast a long shadow. When it became obvious that the braided behemoth would not make her presence felt, though, Brie and her twin sister, Nikki, breathed a sigh of relief. The twins then proceeded with the underhanded tactics they’ve grown so accustomed to as of late. Just when the momentum had begun to flow to Kelly’s side, the Bellas executed Twin Magic, Nikki pulling her sister from the ring and jumping in herself. The fresh Diva quickly disposed of the blond contender and allowed her sister, Brie, to retain the butterfly emblazoned title. In the wake of the loss, Kelly appeared devastated. Was her distress the result of her title loss, though, or are Kharma’s head games finally sinking in? Jerry Lawler vs Michael Cole It’s one thing to feel the sting of downfall. It’s quite another to actually taste the agony of “de-feet.” Michael Cole went toe-to-toe against his rival, Jerry “The King” Lawler, in a Kiss My Foot Match and ended up tasting Lawler’s tootsies. Not only that, the shameful smooch came in large part thanks to Bret “Hit Man” Hart, Eve and Good Ol’ J.R. Prior to the night’s bout, Cole had spent weeks dissing the Divas as well as legendary announcer Jim Ross. Well, he would pay for his insults. As Lawler prepared to force Cole to kiss his foot, he stopped short a couple of times. First, to allow Eve to exact revenge on behalf of the Divas roster, and secondly, to let his buddy Good Ol’ J.R. enter the ring and pour barbecue sauce all over Cole’s face. King had became so incensed at having technically “lost” his first two bouts against Cole, in fact, that he promised his rival he would give him his beloved WWE Hall of Fame ring and would personally induct him into the Hall should that day arrive. The thought, perhaps, was too much for Lawler’s fellow WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart. The Excellence of Execution, who had defeated Lawler in a Kiss My Foot Match 15 years earlier at 1995’s King of the Ring pay-per-view, intervened when Cole attempted to flee up the entrance ramp. As a result, the weasely announcer would be puckering up after all and smooching King’s foot. For Cole, the match proved a humiliating affair he’d certainly rather forget. A grinning Lawler, on the other hand, seemed to want nothing more than to savor the win, the sweetest and tangiest of victories. Results * 'Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'Brie Bella © (with Nikki Bella) defeated Kelly Kelly Image gallery OTL11 Photo 081.jpg OTL11_Photo_082.jpg OTL11_Photo_094a.jpg OTL11_Photo_083.jpg OTL11_Photo_084.jpg OTL11_Photo_089.jpg OTL11_Photo_090.jpg OTL11_Photo_085.jpg OTL11_Photo_091.jpg OTL11_Photo_087.jpg OTL11_Photo_086.jpg OTL11_Photo_092a.jpg OTL11_Photo_088.jpg OTL11_Photo_092.jpg OTL11_Photo_093.jpg OTL11_Photo_094.jpg OTL11_Photo_095.jpg OTL11_Photo_096.jpg Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Eve Torres Category:WWE pay-per-view events